


Mei Stella (My Star)

by Wonheonie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie





	Mei Stella (My Star)

It was cold, it was raining, and all you wanted to do was go home. It was your birthday and you had just worked the longest shift of your life. Why were you in customer service? Was it the pay? Ha that’s laughable. Did you even like people? Eh that was debatable, especially after today. But a job was a job and it helped pay the bills and gave you the independence you enjoyed. However, now as you were boarding a city bus for the 40 minute ride home, sandwiched between the lady with the screaming toddler and the creepy guy making eyes at you, you almost regretted not taking your boyfriend up on the offer for you to stay home and let him provide for you. You had indignantly told him that it wasn’t the 1950s and you were nobody’s housewife. Stupid stupid girl you thought to yourself now as the creepy guy continued to let his gaze roam your visage. 

You visibly shiver and busy yourself by sending a text to your boyfriend to let him know that you would be home in about 20 minutes. Your poor boyfriend, he had planned to take you to dinner for your birthday and he seemed so excited about it this morning. You felt horrible when you called him on your break to tell him that someone had called out and you were being made to pull a double and that dinner would have to wait. So here it was 11pm when the bus comes to a halt at your stop. You sigh, relieved and grab your things to deboard.

 

Off the bus and finally free of the sketchy guy and screaming baby, you make your way the 2 blocks to your apartment building. Normally you take the stairs to the 3rd floor where your apartment is but after the day you’d had you opt to take the elevator. You had told your boyfriend not to wait up since you knew you would be late and so you tried to be as quiet as possible when you entered the apartment. Damn that electronic door chime as you successfully entered the access code. Hopefully he didn’t hear it you thought. In the middle of removing your shoes and coat and shaking the rain from your hair your ears were assaulted by a loud pop and you were blinded by light. You were completely startled, grasping at your chest as you look up to see - -

“Goddamnit Chae Hyungwon what in the ever loving -”

“Saeng-il Chugha !” he stood beaming in the doorway of the kitchen with a bottle of champagne - - the cause of the loud pop you now see as it bubbles up and out of the top. 

“Bonne Fete!” he continued. 

“Hau oli la hanau!”

“Bun Cumpleani!”

“Chae, I got it” you said as you finally calmed down enough to finish discarding your shoes and made your way toward him. 

“Hang on, I have one more” he started as you sighed exasperatedly. 

“Feliz Navidad!” he said with the cutest grin on his face. You

You couldn’t keep yourself from laughing. And in your exhausted, almost delirious state, the laughter was longer and harder than the situation probably called for but you couldn’t stop yourself. 

“What?” he asked indignantly.

“It’s Feliz Cumpleaños you dweeb” you finally eeked out between giggles. You grabbed his cheek playfully, calling him cute in an almost patronizing manner.

“That is exactly what I just said” he huffed cutely and took a sip from the bottle of champagne. He skipped the glass since it was more for him than you. You weren’t really keen on alcohol or the taste. Although, you’ll admit the way the remnants of it tasted on his mouth as he bent down to press his lush lips to yours. 

“Happy Birthday, baby!” he said, setting the champagne bottle down to pull you into his chest. You melted in his embrace. Finally home and happy just to stay in Hyungwon’s arms for the rest of the night. He kissed the top of your head and smoothed a hand over your hair. “I have a surprise for you, baby. Come with me.”

“Mmmm, Wonnie I’m so tired. Today was awful. Can’t we just go to bed?” you whined. 

“Trust me this will be worth it” he muttered as he held your hand and led you to the bathroom. 

 

You don’t know if it was the exhaustion or what but as soon as you walked into the bathroom, you were hit with the sudden urge to cry. You didn’t, but a tear did escape as you took in the scene before you. Hyungwon had run a hot bubble bath. You could see the steam running overtop and the fizz from what you assumed was one of your bath bombs. There were vanilla scented candles lit and lined around the tub and soft music was playing. It was perfect. 

“Ch-chae-” you started to choke out, as you craned your neck to look at him behind him. 

“Hey hey hey, shhhh. Don’t cry, baby” he said startled by the crack in your voice. “I thought you would like it.”

“I love it” you whispered

“Good” he smiled, trailing his hands down your sides to the hem of your shirt. Slowly he began to strip you of your work uniform that had begun to feel like a second skin as of late.

Quickly discarding your shirt, he pressed soft kisses to your shoulders and neck before unhooking the clasp of your bra. He dropped to a squat behind you, taking his time to remove each of your socks and slowly hooking his hands into your skirt and panties, removing them swiftly in one go. 

The bathroom was so full of steam from the bathtub that you didn’t even feel a shiver as you stood totally nude in the middle of the tile floor. Hyungwon had only stopped touching you for a minute it felt like, but when he walked around you toward the tub, you noticed he was now completely rid of any clothing. When did that happen? You swore he was just fully dressed. 

He felt the temperature of the water, checking that it wouldn’t be too hot for you before stepping in carefully and turning to you with a hand extended. He was absolutely breathtaking standing before you completely unabashed and staring at you with his deep set brown eyes, looking like some modern day bronzed adonis. Eyes you swore you would be content to just stare at for the rest of your life. 

You took his hand as he helped your legs one after the other over the lip of the tub. He settled down in the tub, you in front of him with his legs on either side of you, both submerged, you to your abdomen and him to his hips. The water felt absolutely amazing. It was already starting to soothe the ache in your bones from your many days of long shifts. Hyungwon was right, this was worth it. 

You heard click of a cap shutting, and the next thing you knew, or felt rather, was his long dexterous fingers as they massaged shampoo into your hair and scalp. The sensation bringing a moan from your lips. He began to softly sing with the background music as he washed your hair. You loved the sound of his voice and often begged him to sing for you. 

After he rinsed your hair, you heard the click of cap again except this time you were met with his hands on your skin as he lathered you in body wash. His fingers worked miracles on you as his fingers went to work on the knots in your neck and shoulders and lower down your spine. He knew you carried most of your stress in your back and made sure to show it extra attention. 

Some time later, his hands wrap around your torso and make their way up to your breasts taking them each in hand and massaging them with gentle but firm rubs. At the same time your head lolls back against his shoulder as you melt into him. He takes advantage of this and begins kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin of your neck and down to your collarbone. You hum in both satisfaction and gratitude at his ministrations. 

One of your hands soon finds its way up and around the back of his neck, mindlessly playing in the hair at the nape of his neck and spurring on his actions. You were turning to mush under his skilled hands and mouth. He slowly began snaking one hand down your abdomen while the other still worked at one of your breasts, now pinching and rubbing a nipple as you whimpered softly. 

His deft fingers were soon making their way south and you were already squirming in anticipation when his hand finally made contact with your heat. He leisurely swiped one long finger up your middle, causing you to shiver. Using his middle finger, he began slowly circling your clit, never applying too much pressure, just enough to drive you mad. 

He continued on like this for about ten minutes as you grew more and more impatient, whimpering and begging him for more, anything, just more. But he was content to go at a slow pace tonight, wanting to draw out every long moan from you. Finally, having had enough teasing you stilled his hand and turned to face him. 

 

You turned toward him, eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. He just looked at you as you climbed into his lap, straddling his toned thighs. 

“What is it, sweet girl? What do you need?” he said smirking, as you stared at him.   
“More, please, I need more” you breathed out, desperation clear in your voice. 

Feeling generous toward the fact that it was your birthday and the fact that you seemed so needy, he quickly place his hand back over your heat and began rubbing swift circles on your clit, this time applying the sweet pleasure you craved. One long digit kept teasing your core before smoothly slipping inside you. His finger had you keening but it still wasn’t enough. 

“More, Chae. Please” you begged. 

Again he complied, adding another finger and soon after another. He curved them up to hit your sweet spot just right as he used his thumb to apply more pressure to your throbbing clit. He began setting a steady rhythm, pumping his fingers in and out of you. 

You could tell he was getting worked up from his semi-hard member between you two and the sound of his voice as he commanded you to “Ride my fingers, baby”. You were all too eager as you began to rock your hips back and forth, matching each thrust of his fingers with a move of your hips. His free hand came around to rest on your lower back, assisting you in riding his fingers.

“Good girl. That’s my good girl” he encouraged as your pace picked up and you raced toward your orgasm. 

All you could hear was the sound of water sloshing around you and over the sides of the bathtub and your heart beating in your ears. You were close now and he knew it as you buried your head in the space between his neck and clavicle and bit down to stifle your moans as your orgasm neared. 

“Don’t hide your sounds from me baby. Please. I love the way you sound when you moan my name.” he begged, as he increased his speed feeling you tighten around him. 

“Hyun-Hyungwon I- I’m” you stuttered, but he understood, and with one particular pump of his fingers he had you seeing stars and falling over the edge gasping his name, fingers clinging to his shoulders as you continued to rock slowly on his fingers, riding out your high. 

You finally stilled, head falling into the crook of his neck as both of your heavy breaths filled the air. He slowly removed his fingers, causing you to wince at the overstimulation but he just shushed you and placed tender kisses to your shoulders and face while he lovingly stroked your back. 

He moved you off of his lap and released the plug in the tub to drain it. He turned on the shower and helped you stand to begin rinsing the bubbles from your body and help you clean up, again. You welcomed the cooler spray of the shower he had chosen as it worked to stifle the burn still on your skin from your prior activities. 

You stood facing the spray as you let the water cascade down the front of your body as Hyungwon continued to run his hands lazily over your body. You turned to face him, grabbing his hands in your own and lacing your fingers together. Bringing them to your lips you placed kisses to the tops of his hands and turned them over to kiss his palms. You loved his hands. Hands that held you so well when you were scared or tired. The hands that lazily played with your hair and cupped your face when he kissed you. Hands with veins you couldn’t help but to find sexy as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. But mostly hands that fit so well in yours. 

You stood up on your toes leaning in to place a kiss to his lips. The kiss deepened quickly and your breathing began to increase again. You couldn’t get enough of him right now and you needed him to know. Reaching between you two, lips still locked, you found him still semi-hard. Gripping him you began to pump your fist up and down his shaft causing him to gasp into the kiss. 

“Babe, you don’t have to do that. This was about you.” 

“ I know and I want this” you said slowly lowering to your knees as the cool water beat against your back. 

You pumped him a few more times before leaning forward and licking a long stripe from the base of his shaft to the tip. He shudder, releasing a growl and stepping back to brace himself against the shower wall. You gave a kitten lick to his tip before taking him into your mouth, surprising him when you took all of him at once and drawing a long fuuuuuuuck from him. 

His sounds spurred you on as your hands found purchase on his thighs, squeezing while you hollowed your cheeks and began to suck him off with a fervor. You were absolutely starved for him and the litany of curses that rained from those pretty lips of his was enough to keep you on your knees forever. 

“Stop stop” he said, removing your mouth from him, much to your protest. “I need to be inside you baby.”

You would have loved to continue to suck him off until he reached his end but you certainly weren’t going to argue if he wanted to be inside you either. He was already close and you knew that so his movements were rushed as he turned you around and shoved you up against the tiled wall of the shower. The cold tile against your nipples sent a pleasant shiver through you. Hyungwon pulled your hips back toward him and ran a few swipes of his fingers through your folds before asking if you were ready for him. 

By the time you signaled that you were ready, he was so close that he entered you in one thrust, filling you up deliciously. You gave him the go ahead to move and you felt his hands grip your waist hard enough to leave bruises before he was setting a brutal pace slamming into you over and over. The sounds from him and the sound of his hips slapping against your ass with every thrust soon had you on the verge of another orgasm.   
“Such a good girl. You take my cock so well, my good girl.” he said thrusting into again and again. 

When his thrusts became sharper and sloppier you knew he was close. Suddenly he switched positions, lifting your leg up to rest on the tiled ledge of the shower so his back was pressed flat against yours and you flat against the wall as he fucked up into you. This new position had him hitting just the right spot and stars danced before your vision again before you began moaning his name like a mantra. 

“God I love your fucking voice” he said breathless in your ear. “I don’t think you’ll ever understand what your voice does to me.”

Something about those words, or the way he said them, brought on your second orgasm immediately with him following closely behind you with a curse and moan of your name. 

 

He rinsed you both down quickly as neither of you were in any shape to stand for another long period of time. Shutting the shower off, he stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist before grabbing another from the towel warmer and wrapping it around you. Leaning in he kissed your forehead before picking you up and over the side of the bath princess style and carrying you to the bedroom where he set you on the edge of the bed. 

He disappeared inside the closet for a moment while you stretched your limbs. He reappeared, this time with a gift bag in his hand that he held out to you. 

“Hyungwon more gifts? You didn’t have to get me anything I told you”

“Just open it please” he said. 

Pulling the ribbon of the handles of the bag you opened it to find a box inside. You opened the box to reveal a pastel pink bralette and panty set. It was beautiful and just your style and favorite color. 

“I think this is more for you than me” you said, eyeing him wryly.

“No that’s totally not my style. Pink isn’t my color” he said matter of factly, causing you to giggle and roll your eyes. 

“Thank you. I love it. I’ll go put it on now” you said and attempted to stand from the bed to get dressed. 

“No no babygirl. Not yet”

You looked at him confused as he walked to the dresser and grabbed your lotion. He kneeled in front of you and taking your towel he carefully and softly dried every inch of you from your toes up. After he was finished, he massaged lotion into every muscle, flipping you over to do the same to your back. He massaged your shoulders again and trailed kisses down your spine, stopping to trace shapes into the freckles on your skin. 

You could feel the care in every touch and it made you that much more pliant beneath his skillful hands. Everything with Hyungwon was like this, intimate. From your sexual connection to your all night netflix and cereal binges. Every moment you were together he looked at you and treated you like you hung the stars in the night sky. The sincerity in his actions and stare almost made you believe you did, at least for him. 

“You’re too good to me you know that? You treat me like a present or something” you said lazily as he finished rubbing lotion into your calves. 

“You’re an intelligent, beautiful woman with a dirty mind who makes me laugh everyday. If you ask me, that means you should be treasured,” he said, making you blush and bend down to kiss him.

When he was done he helped you into your new lingerie set and threw a pair of boxer briefs on himself. You climbed under the covers ready to settle into a slumber with him before he was hollering that he had one more surprise and not to move that he would be right back. When he came back he was carrying another box. Another gift? Really?

He climbed into the bed next to you and placed the box on your lap. This time when you opened it there were four different beautifully designed cupcakes. 

“You know I can’t bake so I got you some gluten free cupcakes from the new bakery around the corner” 

You picked one up to take a bit before you remembered - - “There aren’t any-”

“No there’s no strawberries” he cut you off, already knowing your question. 

You went in again for a bite when - - “What about -”

“No, there’s no peanuts either and they don’t use peanut oil, they use coconut. Gosh who do you think I am?” he protested. 

“I think you’re Chae Hyungwon. The man who forgets to make sure he has clean underwear at the beginning of each week”

“Semantics.” he declares, waving his hand dismissively before telling you to just eat the damn cupcake already. 

 

Finally settled in for the night, you curled into Hyungwon’s side while he picked up the book from the bedside table, putting his glasses on and picking up where you all left off the night before. This was your routine at night. You would snuggle in next to Hyungwon and he would read aloud from a book you had started together until you fell asleep. It was one of your favorite things to do with him and his voice one of your favorite sounds. 

The next morning you rose to a stream of light coming through the blinds and a breakfast Hyungwon had ordered in for the two of you. You spent the morning in bed with him reading more and spending the day tangled in the sheets with him. It reminded you of a favorite poem of yours

“[D]eliciously unpretentious, relaxing, and slow. With the dust of sleep still in your eyes, an arching back, and a contented and effortless giggle, you toy with your lover. Gathering him or her in, as your ankles and buttocks writhe together under the sheets. Producing a grin on your lover’s face before the new light of day has even touched their eyes.”

Looking up at Hyungwon as you lay in his arms and a movie plays on the tv, he smiles and laughs softly at a whatever scene that’s playing as you look at him like the only scene you want to watch for the rest of your life. 

“I love you” you say as you lean up to place a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

He stops you from moving away when he captures your face in his hands, staring into your eyes and smiling. He kisses you. It’s short but you can feel the passion in it before he pulls back.

“I love you too, my star.”


End file.
